1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of liquid crystal display technology, especially to an LED light source and a corresponding backlight module that enhances the reliability and display quality of a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been widely used in various electronic products. Most of the liquid crystal display devices are backlight type liquid crystal display devices, which include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The backlight modules can be divided into side-light type backlight modules and direct-light type backlight modules according to the position of their incident light source.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a structural view of a conventional side-light type backlight module and FIG. 2 is a partial structural view taken along the line A-A in FIG. 1, wherein the backlight module has a light guide plate 11 and an LED light source 12. The LED light source 12 is an LED light bar which has a bar-shaped base 13 and a plurality of LED assemblies 14 mounted on the bar-shaped base 13. The LED assemblies 14 each comprises an LED leadframe 141, multiple light-emitting chips 142, multiple anode bonding pads 143 and multiple cathode bonding pads 144, wherein the light-emitting chips 142, the anode bonding pads 143 and the cathode bonding pads 144 are mounted on a top of the LED leadframe 141. With reference to FIG. 2, the anode bonding pad 143 and cathode bonding pad 144 of each one of the LED assemblies 14 both are mounted on the top of the LED leadframe 141 and are protruding out from the vertical sides of two ends of the LED leadframe 141. In order to ensure that short circuits do not occur between the adjacent LED assemblies 14, the distance between the adjacent electrodes (the anode bonding pad 143 and cathode bonding pad 144) mush be larger than 1 mm. However, in this way, the distance between the adjacent LED assemblies 14 thus is too large that the brightness of the lights generated by the LED light source 12 is not uniform along a B direction for the incident surface of the light guide plate 11. The backlight module then induces so-called hot spot mura that enormously affects the display quality of liquid crystal display device.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an LED light source and a corresponding backlight module to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.